Obvious
by nessh
Summary: Semua orang bisa melihat perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. kecuali mereka sendiri. AU OOC HHr


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**thank you for reading. enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Obvious**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

"_We started as friends. But something happened inside me,"_

* * *

"Terima kasih, Hermione,"

Harry dan Hermione duduk di tepi danau, melihat ke kejauhan. Hermione asyik membaca buku dengan Harry berbaring di pangkuannya. Hermione memainkan rambut Harry tanpa sadar.

Angin musim panas mulai berhembus, menandakan libur panjang akan segera datang. Hermione selalu senang duduk di tepi danau seperti ini, santai dan tanpa beban. Apalagi ujian baru saja lewat, tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan seperti ini sesekali. Dan tanpa Ron—yang sedang menjalani detensi dengan Snape karena ketahuan tidur di kelasnya—suasana sore itu terasa sangat hening.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Harry?" tanya Hermione, menurunkan bukunya.

Harry menatap lurus pada Hermione dan tersenyum lebar. "Untuk selalu di sana untukku. Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku, Hermione,"

Hermione tersenyum lembut. Harry terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum seperti itu dan Hermione mulai meleleh. Dia selalu lemah ketika melihat Harry tersenyum seperti itu.

Hermione mengecup kening Harry lama. "Apapun untukmu, Harry," bisik Hermione.

Hermione bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya itu. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk Harry. _Apapun._

Tanpa Harry sadari, kata-kata itu memiliki arti lebih dari yang ia artikan.

* * *

"_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone,_"

* * *

Setiap kali Harry berlatih Quidditch—sendiri atau bersama tim Gryffindor—Hermione selalu ada disana. Duduk di bangku penonton dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Dan setiap kali Gryffindor bertanding, Hermione akan selalu ada di sana, bersorak untuk Harry (dan tim asramanya).

Seperti pagi ini, Hermione bangun seperti biasa, jauh lebih pagi dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Biasanya, dia bertemu Harry di ruang rekreasi, di depan perapian. Tapi ketika ia turun, dia tidak mendapati Harry disana. Bahkan setelah Hermione mandi, Harry juga tidak ada disana. Jadi Hermione berasumsi dia pergi terbang dengan sapunya.

Tentunya, Hermione benar.

Harry, di atas sapu Fireboltnya, melayang ratusan meter di atas tanah. Tepat di atas lapangan Quidditch. Hermione tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Harry menyukai ketinggian dan terbang, baginya semua itu terlalu menakutkan. Hermione lebih senang ada di atas tanah.

Tapi Hermione selalu senang melihat Harry terbang. Harry selalu tampak lebih tenang, lebih bahagia ketika ia terbang. Jadi Hermione memilih duduk di bangku seperti biasanya, menatap Harry yang berada di kejauhan untuk entah berapa lama. Sampai Harry menyadari kehadian Hermione dan turun menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Mione! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" tanya Harry, nafasnya berembun karena udara dingin bulan februari.

"Cukup lama kuras—astaga Harry, kamu tidak kedinginan?" Hermione meraih kedua tangan Harry. "Merlin, tanganmu dingin sekali! Sudah berapa lama ada di atas sana?"

Hermione menggosok kedua tangan Harry dengan tangannya sendiri. Kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Berjam-jam kurasa? Aku tidak bisa tidur,"

"Harry James Potter! Jangan bilang kamu ada di atas sana semalaman!"

Harry tertawa. "Tentu tidak. Hey Hermione, ayo kita kembali ke kastil. Semangkuk sup hangat terdengar oke di telingaku,"

"Tentu. Turun dari sapumu dan kita pergi sarapan,"

"Siapa bilang kita kesana jalan kaki?"

Hermione menatap Harry horror. "Oh. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak akan naik itu!"

Harry nyengir. "Tentu kamu naik ini!"

Harry menarik tangan Hermione—yang masih menggenggam tangannya—membuat Hermione jatuh tepat di atas sapu Harry.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Harry! Turunkan aku!"

Tapi Harry malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, tidak menyadari wajah Hermione yang sudah memerah.

"Tenang, Hermione. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu,"

"…."

"Nah seperti itu. Kamu percaya padaku kan?" Harry nyengir.

Hermione menepuk Harry kesal. "Diam dan bawa aku kembali sekarang,"

Harry tertawa lagi. "Sesuai keinginanmu Yang Mulia," godanya.

Mereka melayang lambat hanya beberapa meter dari tanah—karena Harry tidak mau membuat Hermione ketakutan. Hermione diam-diam tersenyum kecil, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry, mencium wangi khas Harry. Matanya tertutup.

* * *

"_I'm not so good with words. And you never notice_, _the way that we belong_,"

* * *

Pada hari valentine, Hermione mengajak Harry berjalan-jalan ke Hogsmaede. Tentu saja Harry mengiyakan. Ron pergi dengan Luna dan mereka langsung pergi ke Madam Puddifoot's begitu kereta berhenti di Hogsmaede.

Harry sempat melirik Hermione ngeri. Hermione hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Tenang Harry. Kita pergi ke Three Broomstick,"

Harry bernafas lega. Dia tidak pernah menyukai tempat itu, apalagi sejak kejadian bersama Cho disana. Oh tidak, Harry tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki disana lagi. Tentunya Ron dan Luna berpendapat sebaliknya.

Banyak mata menatap ketika mereka berjalan. Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Harry, berbicara dengan banyak hal sementara Harry mendengarkan dengan seksama. Keduanya tidak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang tersenyum menatap mereka, saat Harry menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di pipi Hermione atau saat Hermione tertawa lepas. Hanya Harry yang bisa membuat Hermione tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Semua orang merasa gemas. Mengapa mereka belum juga menyadari perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain?

Colin Creveey jelas ingin melihat dua orang favoritnya bersama, jadi bersama Fred dan George Weasley, mereka melepaskan sebuah _mistletoe _rancangan Sihir Sakti Weasley di pintu Three Broomstick dengan tujuan memerangkap Harry dan Hermione di bawahnya.

Ketika Harry dan Hermione berdiri di depan pintu Three Broomstick, mereka tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Harry panik, Hermione melihat ke sekelilingnya dan matanya melihat sebuah _mistletoe_. Hermione menghela nafas.

"_Mistletoe _Harry. Aku yakin ini pasti kerjaan Fred dan George,"

Harry mendongak. "Oh. Jadi—apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau diam disini seharian. Aku menginginkan Butterbeer-ku,"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Aku juga menginginkan Butterbeer-ku. Tapi karena ini _mistletoe _kurasa kita harus—" Hermione menggigit bibir.

"Harus apa?"

"Tradisi,"

"Tradisi apa?"

"Harry. Apa yang dua orang lakukan ketika mereka berada di bawah _mistletoe_?"

"Ap—OOOH!"

"Ya Harry. _Oh_,"

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi. Cium aku Hermione,"

"Ap—mmpph!"

Harry mencium Hermione, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hermione, menariknya mendekat. Awalnya, Hermione menolak, berusaha mendorong Harry menjauh. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Harry, menariknya mendekat.

_Mistletoe _sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi Harry dan Hermione masih menempel satu sama lain.

Colin Creevey tersenyum lebar, mengambil beberapa foto Harry dan Hermione. Fred dan George Weasley mengingat-ngingat berapa uang yang akan mereka dapatkan, karena mereka baru saja menang taruhan, taruhan tentang Harry dan Hermione.

Harry dan Hermione saling menatap, wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Wow,"

"Wow,"

Harry berdeham. "Jadi…sekarang apa? Aku sudah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Butterbeer lagi,"

"Aku juga,"

Hermione menarik Harry menjauh dari Three Broomstick, melewati Madam Puddifoot's dan mendekati Shrieking Shack. Hermione mendorong Harry hingga punggung Harry menempel di pohon di belakangnya dan menciumnya.

Esok paginya, foto Harry dan Hermione di pintu Three Broomstick menjadi _headline _di Witch Weekly dan Daily Prophet.

Tapi keduanya tidak peduli, karena kali ini, itu semua bukan gosip.

* * *

"Bayar! Bayar! Jadi berapa yang kita dapat Freddie?"

"_Banyak _Georgie! Ha! Kemarikan uangmu Ron!"

"Urgh. Aku rugi! Seharusnya mereka tidak berkencan sampai kelas tujuh!"

"Terima kekalahanmu adik kecil. Benar George?"

"Benar Fred! Ayo, kita harus menagih dari Minnie, Dumbledore dan Sprout,"

"Ooooh kita kaya!"

* * *

End


End file.
